The Mercenary and the Princess
by Ghost Archer
Summary: An unknown force causes Fox to disappear and crash land in an unknown location during a dogfight in the center of the Lylat System. With no contact from his team and his Arwing severely damaged, how will he be able to get back? All content belongs to Nintendo and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**(At the Lin Kuei Temple, Sub-Zero and I are looking around for the other three teams. Ron has already left with the two future prisoners)**

**Me: (looking at my radar) Okay, the signal's still feint, but if my hunch is correct, I should say they're somewhere within the southeast.**

**Sub-Zero: That's where the Grandmaster's room resides.**

**Me: Then let's head there.**

**(We reach our destination after about ten minutes. We enter to see Falco, Dante, Rigby, Raven, Stryker, and Nightwing bound to the floor by a red armored robot.)**

**Sub-Zero: Sektor.**

**Sektor: Kuai Liang.**

**Me: That's your name?**

**Sub-Zero: Yes. Noob Saibot was my brother, Bi-Han. He was the original Sub-Zero before he was killed by Scorpion. I assumed his codename to honor him.**

**?: And honor him you shall.**

**(A puff of black smoke appears behind Sektor and Scorpion appears, dealing a strong punch to his head)**

**Me and Sub-Zero: Scorpion!**

**Sektor: So, I was right. You have switched sides thanks to Raiden.**

**Scorpion: I only did it to avenge my clan.**

**Me: And now you will pay for your treachery. You readers enjoy this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Fox or Sofia the First.**

* * *

The Mercenary and the Princess

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

(Lylat System, Outside Corneria, 8:47 PM)

The Star Fox team, a group of mercenaries for hire that cooperate with the Cornerian Army, are in the middle of a dogfight with the infamous group of mercenaries, Star Wolf. Fox McCloud, the Star Fox team leader, is in pursuit of Star Wolf leader Wolf O'Donnell.

"There's nowhere to run, Wolf!" Fox called out to his part-time rival.

"Who needs to run when you can fight?" Wolf retorted as used his Wolfen to somersault over Fox's Arwing.

"Watch out, Fox! He's about to fire." Falco Lombardi, the team's ace pilot, warned. However, Fox couldn't hear him as Wolf shot Fox's right wing and engine.

"Ah, shoot! I'm hit!" Fox reported as he began spiraling out of control.

"Fox!" Krystal, Star Fox's newest member and Fox's main love interest, cried out. She was rescued by Fox when her home planet of Sauria began to fall apart and he had to make peace with the planet's inhabitants, the Earthwalkers, to put it back together. Fox tries to stabilize and level his ship, but a swirling green portal unexpectedly opened in front of him.

"What the…?" Fox asked himself. He didn't have enough time to evade the portal and it sucks him through, closing afterwards. Both mercenary teams were shocked at the sight of Fox disappearing from the fray.

"What just happened?" Slippy Toad, Star Fox's mechanic, asked his teammates.

"Whatever it is, I hope he ends up dead. Panther, Leon, we're done here." Wolf commanded as the three Wolfens flew out of view, leaving the three Arwings to drift along the fabric of space.

* * *

(Enchancia, Castle, 8:46 PM)

Inside a purple-roofed castle, a young girl with fair skin, auburn hair, and sapphire blue eyes wearing a cyan blue nightgown and a pink amulet with a white border is in her bed looking at the starry sky. As she let out a small smile, a grey rabbit hopped on the bed.

"Enjoying the stars tonight, Sofia?" the rabbit asked.

"Yeah. My dad told me about a special time in the evening where you can see only shooting stars." Sofia said as a blue jay and a robin flew in from the window.

"Yeah. And it just heard from the observatory that it will start sometime tonight." The blue jay added.

"That sounds amazing. I hope we get to see them." The robin said in happiness. Then, there was a flash of green light outside. The girl and the three animals looked outside towards where the light came from and they saw what looked like a shooting star, but it was coming into the field.

"Was that one of the stars?" the blue jay asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out. Clover, Mia, Robin, come with me." Sofia suggested.

"We're right with you." The rabbit, Clover, responded as he, Mia, and Robin left outside with Sofia.

* * *

(Moments ago…)

Fox was in a nosedive about to crash into an open field. Fortunately for him, there was no one around the soon-to-be impact site. The Arwing crashes into the field and it slides across the ground for a few meters before coming to a complete stop. The clear blue cockpit opens and Fox jumps out of the downed ship. His attire consisted of a green jumpsuit under a white flight jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck and he sported a black belt with a triangular buckle. He also sported red-and-black tanker boots. A scouter-like device was mounted on the right side of his head, on his hands were red-and-black fingerless gloves, and a hexagonal device was strapped to the left side of his waist. The vulpine looked around and the environment looked unfamiliar to him. He attempts to contact his teammates.

"Falco. Come in, Falco." Fox said into his communicator, trying to contact the former gang member. Unfortunately, there was no response.

"Slippy? Slippy, are you there?" He tries again and no response from his friend either.

"Krystal! Anyone, answer me!" He tries once again, but still no response. After his last attempt, he gives up.

"Great. I can't contact my team, my Arwing is badly damaged, and there's no one around for miles." Fox said to himself, looking around. "I guess I should explore while I still can." He starts to proceed towards a nearby town, but he suddenly starts to feel woozy. "Huh? I… feel sleepy." He falls to the ground face first, exhausted from the dogfight earlier. His vision was very blurry, but seconds before passing out he saw a small blue figure approach him as his eyes closed shut into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(Sektor is lying on the ground in defeat. Scorpion destroys the metal binds with his swords)**

**Dante: Thanks for the help. Though, I could have used my guns to get out and fight him myself.**

**Sub-Zero: When it comes to fighting a powerful opponent, no one is alone.**

**Scorpion: I agree.**

**Raven: Let's take this Lin Kuei traitor back to the studio.**

**Me: You just read my mind, Raven.**

**(Back in the studio, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and I place Sektor in a cell between Quan Chi's and Noob Saibot's)**

**Sub-Zero: That's three locked up today.**

**Me: I see that.**

**Scorpion: What do you plan on doing now?**

**Me: Well, I'm about to upload this new story and if I have time I'll get started on the new chapter.**

**Scorpion: Sounds like a plan.**

**Me: I might as well get started. You readers leave a review if you liked it. Peace out, friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I am in the security office watching Cyborg, Lindsey, Kitana, and Cyrax training amongst one another in the training room. Cole comes in.***

**Cole: You wanted to see me?**

**Me: Ah, Cole. You're here. Have a seat.**

***Cole pulls out a chair and takes his seat.***

**Me: You're probably wondering about what happened to Sofia and Sub-Zero when Doomsday arrived yesterday.**

**Cole: Of course. I saw it myself. What about yesterday?**

**Me: Well, after we apprehended Rain, Sub-Zero told me that before he and Sofia were abducted, he was struck by red lightning and was rendered unconscious.**

**Cole: Red lightning? *I nod. Cole sighs* I should've known my evil double was involved somehow.**

**Me: Evil double?**

**Cole: That's right. How do I put this simply? Have you heard of the Ray Sphere?**

**Me: No.**

**Cole: Well, an explosion from that device has destroyed half of Empire City. I, however, survived and gained these very powers. I used these very powers to protect those who were too weak to fend for themselves. One day, my friend Zeke Dunbar betrayed me and joined Kessler, one of my aliases. With the help of another Conduit named John White, I finally found the rebuilt Ray Sphere on the pier. But it turns out he wanted the power from within the Sphere, so I used a Lightning Storm to destroy it, which resulted in the Sphere killing him and destroying the pier. I managed to escape with my life.**

**Me: *whistles* So, in one timeline, you're a hero and in another, you're a criminal?**

**Cole: And that red lightning came from my criminal doppelganger.**

**Me: Hmm, the best thing to do is track his movements.**

**Cole: Good idea.**

**Me: I'll get things started. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Mercenary and the Princess

Chapter 2: Strange New World

(Lylat System, Corneria City Outskirts, 6:07 AM)

After Fox's disappearance, the remaining Star Fox members decided it would be wise to report Fox's disappearance to General Pepper. They land their Arwings in the hangar of the Great Fox and make their way to the bridge, where Fox's trusted guidance robot ROB, was waiting for them. Their attire was what they wore during the invasion.

"ROB, contact General Pepper. We have some news for him." Falco commanded.

"Affirmative. I will contact General Pepper now." ROB said as he typed in something on a keyboard and a video screen popped up in front of them and they see an elderly hound wearing a red uniform with white gloves and black boots.

"Ah, Star Fox. What brings you here? Where's Fox?" General Pepper asked curiously.

"That's why we contacted you, Sir." Falco said before sighing. "Tell him, Krystal."

"You see, during an encounter with those ruffians Star Wolf, Fox's ship got badly damaged and while he was spiraling out of control, some green portal opened up right in front of him." Krystal explained with tears forming in her eyes.

"He couldn't react fast enough to avoid the portal and it sucked him and his Arwing in. Who knows where he could be." Slippy finished. The Cornerian General let out a heavy sigh.

"I must think this was no accident. I'll have my scientists figure out a way for you three to go to where Fox has disappeared and locate him." General Pepper said. "Be ready for when we do find it." The team gave him a salute before the transmission ended.

* * *

(Enchancia, Sofia's Bedroom, 6:19 AM)

After the night of the crash, Fox was brought inside the castle, still unconscious. Sofia and her pets were worried he could be dead.

"You really sure you found him like this?" Clover asked Sofia.

"Yes. He didn't look too beat up, but he did have some minor bruises." Sofia said. Fox began to groan groggily.

"He's waking up." Mia gasped. Fox slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, revealing that he was wearing a grey t-shirt. He holds his head in pain and he was handed a small glass of water. He takes a sip.

"Thanks." Fox sighed in relief.

"No problem." Sofia responded, which made Fox jolt in surprise. He turns his head to face her and is scared right off of the bed.

"You can understand me?!" Fox asked in surprise.

"You can talk?!" Sofia asked.

"First off, I can talk. Secondly, how is it that you found me?" Fox asked.

"Well, I sort of mistook your ship for a shooting star last night and when it crashed, I took a closer look and found you lying in the grass, out like a light." Sofia explained.

"Wait. You thought my Arwing was a shooting star?" Fox asked. The young princess nods. "This is going to be a problem."

"What is?" Sofia asked curiously.

"My Arwing is in terrible shape from the crash and I can't seem to contact my teammates." Fox said as he sat on the bed with a sigh.

"Teammates?"

"Yeah. I'm the leader of a group of mercenaries known as Star Fox. My team and I work alongside the Cornerian Government to protect the Lylat system from danger." Fox explained.

"Well, don't worry, sir. We could figure out a way to repair your ship and help you get home." Sofia reassured. "Until then, you're very much welcome to stay here."

"Thank you and sorry if I gave you such a scare. My name's Fox. Fox McCloud." Fox introduced himself.

"It's very nice to meet you, Fox. I'm Sofia and these are Clover, Robin, and Mia." Sofia introduced herself and her pets to the mercenary. He gives her a friendly smile.

* * *

(Lylat System, Sargasso Space Zone, 6:37 AM)

The three Star Wolf members land their Wolfens inside the hangar. The three hop out of their ships and converge with numerous criminals. The attire they wore was the same during the Aparoid Invasion.

"Welcome back, boss. How was the hunt?" One criminal asked his boss.

"Good. Star Fox was in the way, as usual." Wolf answered in a gruff tone.

"Did you handle them?" Another criminal asked.

"I managed to damage Fox's ship in the process. He attempted to regain control, but this portal opened right in front of him and it sucked him in." Wolf said.

"Whether he went somewhere or not, without their leader, Star Fox is vulnerable now." Leon added.

"Well, we'll tune your ships for your next hunt." The first criminal said. Wolf nods in agreement as he and his teammates left the hangar. Wolf smirks with pride.

"_Once we figure out where Fox has gone, he will fall._" Wolf thought.

* * *

***I am looking through the security clips searching for any sign of Cole's evil double. Hal, Ralph, Felix, and Kyle walk in.***

**Kyle: Still looking for Evil Cole?**

**Me: Yeah. I've checked almost half of the footages and nothing came up.**

**Felix: Well, it's best to keep looking.**

**Me: Good idea, Felix.**

***I continue searching through the tapes until the lights go out.***

**Ralph: What in the world?**

**Kyle: Someone must've knocked out the power station.**

**Hal: *lights up the room with his ring* It could be Evil Cole.**

**Me: That could be possible.**

***The studio's lights go back on.***

**Kyle: How in the…**

**Me: Emergency generator. If there's one thing authors do, it's to be prepared for any situation.**

**Ralph: That's smart coming from you.**

**Me: Thanks. Well, I better continue looking out for him. You readers leave a review. Peace out, friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I enter Tails' workshop and find him analyzing the Ruby and Emerald Stars***

**Me: You wanted to see me, Tails?**

**Tails: Oh, come in. What brings you here?**

**Me: Well, Atro said you found the location of another Crystal Star.**

**Tails: Yeah, I did. While I was analyzing the Diamond Star, the radar picked up another signal, but it was jammed before I had the chance to pinpoint its location.**

**Me: Is that true?**

**Tails: Yeah. I had Cyborg and Slippy isolate and disable the jammer, but it's no good. Whoever it was must have some experience.**

**Dante: *comes in with Elsa, Anna, and Kaiba* I'll bet I know who it is that jammed the signal.**

**Tails: Who did you have in mind?**

**Elsa: It could be either Deathstroke…**

**Anna: …Or Dr. Eggman.**

**Tails: *gasps* I just remembered. When Cyborg and Slippy isolated the jammer, they told me there was a computer chip marked with a rose emblem found in the central mainframe.**

**Kaiba: A rose, you say? Hmm…Zigfried.**

**Anna: Who's Zigfried?**

**Kaiba: Zigfried von Schroeder, the president of my company's rival, Schroeder Corp. He blamed me for stealing his idea for holographic Duel technology. In an act of revenge, he and his younger brother, Leon, entered the KC Grand Championship under false names while he himself hacked into KaibaCorp's mainframe. Before the Title Match, he gave Leon an illegal card; one that he made virtually indestructible.**

**Tails: What was the card called, anyway?**

**Kaiba: It was known as the Golden Castle of Stromberg. When Leon activated it, the card released a devastating virus into the company's databanks. We managed to stop the virus, just when the Title Match ended with Yugi as the victor.**

**Me: And what of von Schroeder?**

**Kaiba: Both companies patched things up and the brothers gave up on their revenge and continued running their company.**

***The alarm on my wrist-com goes off***

**Me: I better get going. Tails, if you find the signal, let me know right away.**

**Tails: Aye-aye.**

**Me: Well, I better get this chapter done. You readers enjoy it.**

* * *

The Mercenary and the Princess

Chapter 3: Mercenary Meets Warrior

(Lylat System, Corneria City, 7:49 AM)

Falco, Krystal, and Slippy are waiting for a way to reach where that green portal took Fox to. So far, it has been over an hour since any progress was made.

"Man, how long must this take? I'm getting bored just sitting here." Falco complained.

"Take it easy, Falco. I'm sure they can find a way to look for Fox." Krystal assured. She turned to Slippy. "How's finding Fox's signal coming along, Slippy?"

"Not so well. There are so many places Fox may have most likely wound up. It will take me hours to find him." Slippy answered solemnly. Then, ironically, the dimensional locator detected something. "Guys, come over here, I found him."

"Nice work! Where is he?" Falco asked.

"According to these coordinates, he appears to be in a place known as Enchancia." Slippy answered.

"That's a pretty odd name, but it's the best lead we've got so far." Krystal mused.

"I agree. The General needs to know about this right away." Falco recommended. "ROB, notify General Pepper about Fox's location. Krystal and I are about to head out."

"Affirmative. I will contact him immediately." ROB complied.

"Slippy, once you give him the news, let him know about where we're going. And be sure to supply us with as much ammo our Arwings can carry." Falco commanded.

"You got it." Slippy answered. Falco and Krystal left for the hangar.

* * *

(Enchancia, Castle Hallway, 7:41 AM)

Fox is waiting for Sofia to come out of her room. While he waited, he modified the Reflector strapped to his belt. He then leaned against the wall. After about 10 minutes, Sofia comes out in her signature pearl-lined lavender dress. An amethyst amulet with a white border hangs around her neck.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Fox." Sofia politely apologized.

"There's no need to apologize. I got used to waiting this long." Fox brushed it off. "Shall we?"

"Certainly. I'll get Amber and James. I'll meet you at the carriage." Sofia smiled. She left for Amber and James' rooms. Fox was on his way to the carriage when he stopped at the doors and paused.

"_With my Arwing in bad shape, I guess going around on a carriage is a close second._" Fox thought.

* * *

(Enchancia, Royal Prep Academy Main Gate, 8:00 AM)

Sofia, Amber, James, and Fox reach the school, just as Sofia finished explaining to Amber and James how she and her pets found Fox outside last night. Just then, the clock tower's bell began to ring loudly. Fox covered his ears from the sound.

"Are you alright, Fox?" James asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just that foxes have very sensitive hearing." Fox said to her as his ears were twitching from the noise's recoil. Sofia then sees more carriages heading this way.

"We better get moving. See you later, Fox!" Sofia called out as she and her stepsiblings dismounted the carriage and entered the school. Fox sees the same town he saw last night.

"I guess now's my chance to explore that town and if I'm lucky, I'll be able to find some tools and parts to fix my Arwing." Fox thought aloud as he got out of the carriage and left for the town.

* * *

(Enchancia, Dunwitty Town Square, 1:43 PM)

Fox was exploring the village of Dunwitty, taking in the numerous sights. In his hands were a toolbox and a bag of parts needed to repair his Arwing.

"Well, apart from the looks I got from the townspeople, I never knew this kingdom can be this beautiful." Fox complimented.

"It sure is." A female voice agreed. Fox heard the voice and took out his blaster in defense. He looked around, hoping to find the owner of the mystery voice. "I can assume you're here by accident." He turned to where the voice came from and he noticed a woman standing on the roof of a building. She has light skin and blonde hair and wore a scarlet jumpsuit with matching mask.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Fox questioned.

"The one who found you, Princess Sofia, she's my apprentice." The woman said. Fox figured she was lying, but knew about the accident, so he holstered his blaster. The woman then did a jump down to him and dusted herself off.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow of the Kingdom of Cinnibar. But most people around the multiverse know me as the Scarlet Warrior." She stuck out her hand.

"Fox McCloud." Fox said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Scarlet Warrior."

"Please call me Scarlett." Scarlett said. "Now tell me, how did you get here?"

"It's hard for me to say. I was in a space battle with my team against a group of mercenaries called Star Wolf."

"I'm listening."

"My ship was shot down and suddenly there was-"

"A blue flash of light and the next thing you knew you ended up here!" Scarlett shouted in realization.

"A green portal, actually, but how did you know about me coming here?"

"My good friend Scorpion had practically the same thing happen to him after he was in a near death experience." Scarlett said. "This is getting weird now."

"Yes, very so." Fox said in agreement. Then, almost as if on cue, they hear cries of help coming their way. Fox and Scarlett turn around and see a multitude of crystalline insect-like creatures attacking the town.

"What are those?!" Scarlett shouted.

"Aparoids!" Fox answered.

"What are Aparoids?" Scarlett asked.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have a town to save." Fox said with confidence as he pulled out his Blaster and began shooting a pair of Aparoid Crawlers. They notice the two and engage in battle.

Scarlett took her sword and slashed three Aparoid Dragoons in the chest. She then took down four Crawlers and a Dragoon. An Aparoid Light Assault Tank was about to fire at her, but she severed the laser turrets mounted at the sides and finished it off with a double slash.

Fox was blasting Aparoid after Aparoid with his Blaster. Two Light Assault Tanks fired their lasers at him, but Fox used his Reflector to deflect the shots back at the enemies. He kicked two Aparoids away and blasted away five more with a single Charge Shot. Fox looks around and it looks like all of the Aparoids have been wiped out.

"I think that's all of them." Fox reported. He holsters his Blaster and goes over to Scarlett. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Scarlett assured.

"That was very strange. Why would Aparoids be here, of all places?" Fox wondered.

"That's what I would like to know, but for now, we should head to my castle in Cinnibar."

"Of course, but with my Arwing in need of serious repairs, I have no way of getting there." Fox said somberly.

"Leave that dilemma to me." Scarlet responded as she snapped her fingers. Once she did, they and the damaged Arwing disappeared in a cloud of scarlet red smoke and reappeared in front of a castle.

"Whoa! What just happened!?" Fox asked in total surprise.

"It's a trick I learned a couple months ago. I'll show you around and don't worry about your Arwing. I'll have someone repair it right away." Scarlett told him as she guided Fox inside.

* * *

**Me: And done. It's been a long time since I last updated this.**

**Knuckles: *comes in with Jaden, Kyle, and Kaitlyn* Archer, you busy?**

**Me: Just finished up the chapter. Why?**

**Kyle: Tails sent us to tell some good news and bad news. The good news is that the jammer is disabled and destroyed and he managed to locate the Crystal Star.**

**Me: Perfect! Where is it? I want to know.**

**Kyle: Well, that's the bad news. It's in the desert planet Titania.**

**Me: Titania?**

**Kaitlyn: That's where he said it was.**

**Me: Well, I'm heading out there to get it.**

**Knuckles: Not alone you won't. I'm coming with.**

**Me: Fine. I'll decide who goes. You readers leave a review if you choose and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

***After sending Ryu, Fox, Silver, and Mega Man to help the Xiaolin Monks look for a Shen Gong Wu called the Paralyzing Prism, Knuckles, Yuya, and Leo come in my workshop and see talking on the phone***

**Me: You really sure it fell in a river of lava? I see. Hey, I just had an idea. It's a little crazy, but it might work. *I notice Knuckles, Yuya, and Leo* Better go. Tell the other monks I said hi. *I hang up***

**Yuya: That Kimiko again?**

**Me: Yeah. We were just talking about this Shen Gong Wu called the Hoduku Mouse.**

**Leo: Hoduku Mouse?**

**Me: Uh-huh. If I remember correctly, the Hoduku Mouse has the power to correct any mistake its user has caused.**

**Knuckles: Wait, **_**any**_** mistake?**

**Me: That's right. Unfortunately, Jack Spicer dropped it in a river of molten lava when an army of giant spiders attacked. It's a good thing the Shen Gong Wu are very durable, though.**

**Yuya: Dang.**

**Knuckles: Personally, that sounds like a blessing in disguise. Rigby could have a field day with a Wu like that.**

**Me: *chuckles* Yeah, I had that same thought. Thankfully, I came up with a plan to recover the Hoduku Mouse and bring it to the Monks, but since it's in a river of lava, we'll need to borrow the Black Beetle.**

**Knuckles: Count me in. I haven't used my Shovel Claws in a good while.**

**Me: Perfect. We'll need someone to dig their way to the Wu. You get ready for the trip to the Temple while I contact Smoke and tell him about my plan.**

* * *

The Mercenary and the Princess

Chapter 4: Star Fox Meets Scarlet Army, Part 1

(Lylat System, Star Fox Headquarters, 2:07 PM)

Upon discovering that their leader, Fox, is located in a realm known as Enchancia, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy prepare their Arwings for the trip. As they finish preparations, Slippy's tracker went off.

"Huh?" Slippy wondered as he took out his tracker and noticed Fox's signal vanish and reappear in another place. "Guys, wait! Fox's signal has just moved!"

"That can never be good. Where is he now?" Falco asked in a complaining tone.

"Well, the coordinates say that he's now in a place called Cinnibar." Slippy reported, keeping track of the signal.

"Cinnibar, I've heard of that place." Krystal thought aloud.

"You have?" Falco asked, surprised of Krystal's knowledge of Cinnibar.

"More or less; I've been hearing legends of the kingdom's queen recruiting warriors from across many other realms for her army." Krystal explained to them.

"So she has an inter-realm army, huh? I'd like to see this army in person." Falco wondered.

"Well, you're in luck. I just asked my dad if he can open a portal to Cinnibar. I already gave him the coordinates, so he should open one real soon." Slippy told them. Once he did, they start hearing a whirring noise outside. The three Star Fox Mercenaries look out the window and see the open warp portal.

"Way to go, Slippy!" Falco complimented. "Now let's go get Fox." The three Star Fox pilots enter their respective Arwings and take off for Cinnibar, with the Great Fox following close behind. However, a certain rival group of mercenaries were listening in on their plan.

"Did you hear that, boss? They're headed to another realm to rescue their precious leader." Leon reported from his Wolfen.

"I know what I heard, Leon." Wolf retorted with a glare from his single eye.

"What's our course of action?" Panther asked.

"We follow them. What else?" Wolf told his teammate as their Wolfens followed the Arwings into the warp portal.

* * *

(Cinnibar, Scarlett's Castle, 9 minutes ago)

Once Scarlett has guided Fox on a tour of her castle, now was the time to introduce him to her troops. She leads him to a hidden training room where many of her best soldiers are gathered.

"Whoa!" Fox gasped at the sight of the many different soldiers present.

"Surprising, isn't it? Welcome to Scarlet Army Headquarters." Scarlett told him.

"I never expected a place like this in a castle." Fox noted.

"We're in a hidden army base. What do you expect?" Scarlett asked him.

"Touché." Fox simply said. Then, a gunshot was heard from behind Fox. Thankfully for him, his hearing stimulated his instincts and with a swift motion of his hand, he activated his Reflector and deflected the bullet. It flew right past the shooter's head. Fox turns to face the shooter. It was a man with pale skin and chalk white hair with his bangs brushed down. His signature attire is composed of a black shirt with several straps across the torso and black and red pants, complete with a red, two-tailed coat. Strapped to his back was a claymore sword. He smirks when he made eye contact with Fox.

"Sorry 'bout that. I thought you were one of those blasted demons." He apologized, lowering his gun. "Pretty nice reflexes, though."

"Thanks. My super sensitive hearing kicked in when you fired. I knew you were there." Fox noted.

"Typical. Name's Dante, by the way." The man, Dante, introduced himself and offers Fox a handshake, which he accepts.

"Fox McCloud. An honor to meet you, Dante." Fox greeted.

"Likewise." Dante nodded. "How about you take a look around and meet with some others?"

"Sounds good." Fox complied as he left the training room, leaving Scarlett and a seemingly unhappy Dante alone.

"What were you thinking bringing him here?" Dante asked her.

"What are you talking about, Dante?" Scarlett retorted.

"You brought in a mercenary. Mercenaries kill for money."

"Dante, you're overreacting. Yes, I brought in a mercenary, but Sofia already told me that he works with the Cornerian Government. He's a good man." Scarlett informed him.

"Is that so?" Dante asked her. "Well, how about we have him prove it?"

"How?"

"You'll see, Scarlett." Dante told her as he walked away with a smirk.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Smoke: *on-screen* Are you serious? You're trying to recover the Hoduku Mouse?!**

**Me: That's what I told you, man.**

**Smoke: You must be either really crazy or really smart to think of something like that.**

**Me: Smoke, when it comes to ideas like that, I have a unique habit of being both.**

**Smoke: Of course. Good luck on your search, Archer.**

**Me: Same to you on your stories. *hangs up***

**Knuckles: *comes in wearing his Shovel Claws* Ready to go?**

**Me: Almost. I'll meet you at the hangar. Just need to upload this new chapter. You readers are welcome to RRF. Archer out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(The Guardians of the Galaxy drop us off at the base in time to see Knuckles and Yoda in front of the hangar)**

**Yoda: Ah, Archer, returned from Geonosis, you have.**

**Knuckles: Yeah, I heard about your trip. How was it?**

**Me: Well, apart from the barren, sand-filled dunes, occasional dust storms, and dark, dank caves, it was fun. How did the shard search go?**

**Yoda: A success, it was. Restored the Master Emerald, we have.**

**Knuckles: And just in time to return it to Angel Island.**

**Me: That reminds me, could you tell Danny and Sam the Christmas story is up?**

**Knuckles: Not a problem. (Runs inside)**

**Me: Hey, have you seen Anakin? I have something to tell him.**

**Yoda: Seen him, I have. Sparring with his Padawan in the training room, he is.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**(I head to the training room to tell Anakin the news)**

* * *

The Mercenary and the Princess

Chapter 5: Star Fox Meets Scarlet Army, Part 2

(Cinnibar, Outside Scarlett's Castle, 3:19 PM)

Sofia had arrived to Scarlett's Castle after school to meet with her mentor. However, before she came inside, a green light shined behind her. She looked up and noticed the warp gate. Afterwards, three Arwings and the Great Fox flew out from the warp gate and landed right in front of Sofia.

"_Huh? There are more Arwings?"_ Sofia thought to herself as Falco, Slippy, and Krystal exit the combat ships. "_Hmm… those must be Fox's teammates._" The team notices Fox's wrecked Arwing in the yard.

"Hey, that's Fox's ship." Krystal confirmed.

"Yeah, you're right, but it looked like it suffered some heavy damage." Slippy added. Falco suddenly notices Sofia at the door.

"Hold on, guys. Over there." Falco said, gaining his teammates' attention. "Who is that?"

"I'll go and ask her." Krystal said as she began to approach her. To their surprise, Sofia didn't back away. In fact, all she did was stand there as Krystal walked over to her and kneeled to her level. "Hello there."

"Hi." Sofia greeted the telepath with a smile. "You must be Fox's friends."

"Yes." Krystal answered. "How did you know?"

"He told me all about you and how you saved your world from an evil scientist."

"Could she be talking about Andross?" Falco whispered to Krystal.

"It's more than likely." Krystal whispered back before turning back to Sofia. "I'm sorry. I should've done this sooner. I'm Krystal and the two behind me are Falco and Slippy."

"It's an honor to meet you, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy. I'm Sofia." The young princess introduced herself.

"Excuse us, your highness, but we came here looking for Fox. Can we see him?" Falco asked.

"Why, of course. In fact, I'm on my way to see him now. You can just come with me." Sofia answered.

"That's great." Krystal smiled as Sofia led the Star Fox pilots inside Scarlett's castle, unaware that the three Wolfens that followed Star Fox through the warp gate hovered above them, listening to their conversation.

"Well, color me surprised." Wolf said. "It looks like Star Fox has met a princess. And from what I hear, she has the mystical Amulet of Avalor. The question is; how will we take it from her?"

"Hey, here's an idea. How about we sneak in and swipe it from her while she isn't looking?" Leon suggested.

"No, Leon. There are just two problems with your idea: 1) There's a high chance she'll notice us and 2) There are dozens of powerful warriors inside that we don't know a thing about. Even if we did steal it from her without them knowing, the amulet's powers will leave us cursed and most likely incapacitated." Wolf explained to Leon, making him bow his head in doubt. "And besides, I've got a better idea." Wolf smirked as he steered his Wolfen toward a nearby forest and landed in a clear spot. Leon and Panther simply followed him so they can listen to his plan.

* * *

(Cinnibar, Scarlet Army Headquarters, 3:32 PM)

Fox was in the training room talking to Cole MacGrath and Agent 47 as they watched Queen Elsa and Princess Anna spar with Kratos and Mileena. Then, Fox noticed Dante come in.

"Oh, Dante, it's you." Fox said as he got up and approached the demon hunter.

"Fox, I had a talk with Scarlett earlier and I have some doubts trusting someone like you." Dante said. "That's why to prove you're with the Cornerian Government, as you say, I've put together a little test for you."

"What kind of test?" Fox asked.

"A three-on-one sparring match." Dante suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't think I can beat three of you by myself." Fox protested.

"This match isn't whether you win or lose. It's to test your fighting skill against strong opponents." Dante countered.

"I suppose I could give it a try." Fox responded.

"Great! Cole, Kratos, you guys are fighting with me." Dante said.

"Very well." Kratos replied.

"Eh, I've got nothing better to do." Cole added as he stepped into the training floor. Fox assumed a fighting stance as he noticed his three opponents draw their weapons. Before they engaged in battle, however, Sofia came in with Falco, Slippy and Krystal.

"Ah, Sofia. You're just in time." Dante said. "We were just about to test your new friend Fox's skills."

"Wait a minute, Fox is here?" Falco asked. He got his answer when Fox noticed the others.

"Guys?! What are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"We were worried for you, Fox, so we came here looking for you." Krystal explained.

"You shouldn't be here. What if General Pepper finds out?" Fox questioned with worry.

"Don't worry about that, Fox; we told the General what happened." Slippy informed.

"I hate to interrupt you, Fox, but who are they?" Dante chimed in.

"And how is it that they know you?" Kratos added. Fox simply responded with a sigh.

"Alright, I think it's time we told you everything." Fox said with a defeated tone as he introduced his teammates to the Scarlet Army. Star Fox explained to them how the team was formed and about the team's many accomplishments, from their victory against the evil scientist Andross, to the extermination of the Aparoids. Fox even told them about his late father, who was killed in action when a member of the original Star Fox, Pigma Dengar, double-crossed them and he and his wingman Peppy Hare were attacked. Peppy was the only one who escaped his clutches.

"I'm… so sorry about your loss." Elsa sighed.

"Thank you, your majesty." Fox thanked her with a smile on his muzzle. But that smile was short lived when the alarm went off in the headquarters.

"That sparring match will have to wait. We've got trouble." Cole informed them as the Scarlet Army left the training room.

"Something tells me that this is about to end badly." Krystal mused.

"I know, but we can't just stay back. We're Star Fox! It's our mission to protect anyone and everyone from danger, whether they're from another world or not!" Fox said with fortitude.

"Yeah! You're right, Fox!" Falco chimed in, inspired by Fox's speech.

"We better catch up to them before they get too far." Fox said as he sprinted out of the training room after the Scarlet Army. His teammates followed him out, ready for their first mission in Enchancia.

* * *

**(I explained to Anakin and Ahsoka about my future story)**

**Ahsoka: So in your story, the Sugar Rushers crash land two fighter planes on Cristophsis and drive back Grievous during an attack in the process?**

**Anakin: And despite an attack on the Jedi Temple, they are recruited to become Jedi?**

**Me: That's pretty much the idea so far.**

**(I suddenly notice Isabella storm in the training room)**

**Me: Isabella? What are you doing here?**

**Isabella: No time. Quick, hide me!**

**Ahsoka: Wait, why?**

**Isabella: It's Bella. She thinks I told her she smells like a yak, eats like a pig, and looks ugly.**

**Me: Whoa, slow down! Who told her?**

**Isabella: It was Gloyd. He told me earlier that he was visiting Smoke's place.**

**Me: Oh, he did, didn't he? Well, once I'm through with him, he's going to need an icepack for Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, you readers may RRF if you like. Happy holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(The Great Fox touches down outside the Xiaolin Temple. Dojo and the Monks meet with us just as I notice a rift opening, revealing Smoke and his team with a bag of Shen Gong Wu)**

**Dojo: Oh good. You're here. I already brought the monks up to speed about the Elemental Egg.**

**Falco: So you already know how dangerous it is in the wrong hands, huh?**

**Kimiko: Yep. If Jack Spicer or Chase Young gets their grubby little hands on it, the world is as good as doomed.**

**Judy: Well, there's no way we're letting that happen.**

**Smoke: Who's the bunny?**

**Me: Oh, right. Everyone, this is Judy Hopps. She came to my base not too long ago.**

**Judy: Hello.**

**Raimundo: Now that the introductions are over, can we gear up and get that Egg now?**

**Smoke: Love to, but I've done my part. Archer, be careful out there.**

**Me: Will do.**

**(We enter the vault to grab some Shen Gong Wu as Smoke's team leave in the Rouge Shadow)**

* * *

The Mercenary and the Princess

Chapter 6: Aparoid Assault

The Star Fox Team made their way to the briefing room, where the Scarlet Army awaited their arrival. Scarlett smiled when she saw Fox.

"Ah, Fox, you're here." Scarlett said as she noticed his teammates. "And I can assume these three are your teammates."

"That's right." Fox confirmed as took his seat next to Cole and Lucy.

"Now, I received a distress signal from King Roland." Scarlett explained as she opened communications.

"_Scarlett, come in. Do you read me?_" King Roland asked for a response.

"Your Majesty, what's going on?" Scarlett asked.

"_These giant purple bugs are attacking Enchancia!_" Roland told them, shocking most of Star Fox. A video of the creatures is seen appearing from a purple rift in the sky.

"What is that thing?" Anna asked as the bug creatures flew out and about, one by one.

"No… It can't be…!" Krystal softly said as the video displayed the townspeople fleeing in fear. The invading creatures now begin to surround Enchancia Castle. Krystal stared into the video in complete shock.

"Aparoids!" Fox shouted, remembering the creatures.

"_Ah. So those are Aparoids. I fear that this invasion may be Enchancia's downfall."_ Roland said, bowing his head.

"Roland? What's your status? Please respond!" Scarlett demanded until Falco spoke up.

"I don't get it. I mean, seriously, why aren't they attacking the castle?" Falco pointed out. "Somehow, the Aparoids have caught the Royal Guard completely by surprise. They outnumber them twenty to one. Why not just blow the place to pieces while they still have the advantage?"

"Good point." Scarlett said.

"_Whoever sent these Aparoids… what they're after… is my daughter's amulet._" Roland assumed the Aparoids' intentions. Everyone in the Scarlet Army gasps at the king's assumption.

"What do you mean by that?" Fox asked in confusion as Sofia clutches her amulet in her hand.

"_I'll explain later. Right now, you need to stop these creatures immediately!_" Roland requested as the communication closed.

"You heard him, everyone. Enchancia is in danger. Let's go!" Scarlett told her troops as they exited the briefing room, but not before Scarlett turned to Fox and his team.

"Before I forget, Fox, the repairs on your Arwing are complete. It's ready to fly now." Scarlett informed the Star Fox leader.

"Thank you, Scarlett." Fox smiled as he saw her off.

"You knew her?" Krystal asked.

"Met her in the town. Fought off a few Aparoids some hours ago." Fox clarified.

"Right." Falco rolled his eyes.

"Star Fox, move out!" Fox commanded with enthusiasm.

"Right!" His teammates complied as they exit the briefing room and sprint toward their Arwings.

"Man, we're here not five minutes and already something bad happens." Slippy complained.

"Geez, this doesn't make any sense. How are the Aparoids still around? We already defeated the queen and destroyed their planet." Falco pondered until Krystal came up with the answer.

"Time warp." Krystal theorized.

"What?"

"These Aparoids came here through a cross-dimensional time warp. My guess is that whoever is controlling the Aparoids either has a time machine or can manipulate time and space to their will." Krystal explained.

"But how were they able to get their hands on that kind of power?" Slippy questioned.

"We can worry about that later. Right now, we just got to get those things away from the castle." Fox told them.

"Well, normally, the Aparoids' will are controlled by the queen herself. Since they can't sense her presence here, the Aparoids are completely mindless, but someone out there found a way to control their actions remotely." Slippy noted.

"So? What's your point?" Falco asked.

"Well, if we could just figure out what's controlling the Aparoids and sever its connection, the Aparoids will just become stragglers again." Slippy suggested.

"Good plan, except you left out the part about the time warp, which is likely bringing them from a point in time in which the queen was still alive! Even if we were able to destroy whatever's controlling them, they'll just go back to assimilating everything once they figure out what happened!" Falco scowled.

"What?! No way!" Slippy cried, just as they reached the Arwings outside. Everyone mounted their own Arwing, but before they have the chance to close the cockpit windows, Slippy called out to Krystal.

"Hey, Krystal! Catch!" Slippy called out as he threw a visor to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's the pilot's visor I remodeled. Try it on." Slippy suggested. She puts it on and notices the visor's targeting aid moving in sync with her eye.

"Ah, the visors. I can't believe I almost forgot about those." Fox said as he turned to Falco. "Hey, Falco. Do you still have your visor?"

"Heh, for once, I'm glad you brought that up." Falco replied as he put on his visor, Fox and Slippy putting on theirs.

"Alright, everyone! Let's rock and roll!" Fox shouted as the four Arwings take off en-route to Enchancia.

* * *

The four Arwings fly right towards the Aparoids attacking Enchancia. They notice Cole, Korra, Anna and Elsa fighting off a few of them on the ground. Krystal starts shooting down some airborne Aparoids, with the help of her new visor's targeting aid, of course.

"Ha, loving this new visor." Krystal complimented the visor.

"Scarlett, any update on the Evac?" Fox contacted Scarlett through his visor.

"_It's done. Sofia and I managed to evacuate all of the villagers to a safe area_." Scarlett reported. "_We'll join you momentarily."_

"Copy that." Fox responded. Star Fox notices numerous Aparoids surrounding the castle. "The castle can't take much more damage!"

"Some welcome, huh?" Falco deadpanned.

"Switching to All-Range Mode." Fox commanded as the airships' wings spread out and engaged the Aparoids. Falco was in pursuit of an Aparoid Fighter.

"You're mine." Falco glared as he shot it down.

"_Falco, you've got bogies on your tail!_" Fox reported from his visor as two more Aparoid Fighters pursue Lombardi.

"_Use your brakes!"_ He hears Peppy's voice from his visor. Falco smirks as he uses the brakes on his G-Diffuser system, allowing the Aparoids to pass him, giving him the edge to shoot them down.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, The Scarlet Army members in the town are holding their own against the Aparoids, but no matter how many they defeat, more just keep on coming.

Cole blasts an Aparoid Crawler with his lightning while blasting three Aparoid Dragoons into a building with his Shock Grenade. An Aparoid Light Assault Tank fires at the conduit, but he deflects the shot with his Polarity Wall and counters with an Electromagnetic Shockwave.

Korra used her Earthbending to ensnare two Aparoid Crawlers and crush them. She then notices an Aparoid Dragoon approaching from behind, but Korra senses this and stomps, forcing a rock pillar to pop out and strike the creature in its maw, knocking it out.

Anna and Elsa are back to back, fighting off numerous Crawlers and Dragoons that came their way. Elsa used her ice powers to freeze some Crawlers while Anna used her recently obtained fire abilities to scorch a few Dragoons.

"There's too many of them!" Korra pointed out. "We can't fight them all off at this rate!"

"Unless we have some kind of giant torch or something to draw them away, these things won't stop coming back!" Cole spoke. Hearing his words, Anna came up with an idea.

"Elsa, I have an idea!" Anna shouted to her allies.

"Let me guess: Moths to a Flame?" Elsa guessed. Anna nods. The ice queen grins as she creates a giant ice torch. Anna lights the torch with her flames. Seeing the bright flame, some of the Aparoids detach themselves from the castle.

"Did that get them all?" Cole asked as Scarlett and Sofia joined them in witnessing the Aparoids detaching from the castle.

"Not yet." Krystal replied.

"_Sofia, do you read me?"_ Sofia hears Kitana's voice from her com-link.

"What is it, Kitana?" She asked.

"_I managed to make my way to your family. I told them to take shelter in a sealed room_." Kitana informed her.

"How are they doing right now?" Sofia asked.

"_Your father is nervous. Amber's starting to panic. Your mother and James are trying to calm her down right now._" Kitana explained.

"Stay with them. We can handle things here." Sofia commanded.

"_Will do, Princess._" Kitana complied as the communication ended. Korra then jumped into the action.

"Now it's my turn!" Korra shouted as she created an earth torch equal in size to the ice torch and lit it with her Firebending. The remaining Aparoids detached from the castle and towards the earth torch.

"All right! It's working!" Anna cheered.

"What the…? They're actually moving into the flames?" Falco questioned.

"_It's a little trick Elsa and I learned from Korra."_ Anna said from her com-link.

"_I figured most insects are drawn to light and flame, so I thought I'd use their weaknesses to our advantage by building a life-size torch._" Korra explained.

"_Not too shabby for something we just put together, huh?"_ Elsa grinned.

"_Fox, now's your chance!_" Scarlett told them.

"Alright. All units, bomb volley, now!" Fox commanded as all four Arwings fired a Smart Bomb one by one at the Aparoids, destroying those caught in the blast radius.

"Yeah! We did it!" Slippy cheered. But their moment of victory was short lived as his and Krystal's Arwings were blindsided by a beam, which slightly damaged them.

"Slippy! Krystal!" Fox cried out, hoping that they didn't suffer any critical damage.

"_I'm okay._" Slippy reported groggily.

"_Just a minor scratch is all._" Krystal added as the gigantic winged Aparoid appeared from the portal.

"W-what is that?!" Korra gasped.

"Oh, not that thing again!" Falco complained, remembering the team's first encounter with the creature, when it shot down rebel leader Andrew Oikonny's flagship without any hesitation.

"Slippy, Krystal, hang back and recover. Falco, you're with me. We got to take down that Aparoid!" Fox commanded as the Winged Aparoid fired some ring-shaped shots at the other two Arwings.

"_Do a barrel roll!"_ They hear Peppy once again as the two Arwings did a swift Aileron roll, deflecting some of the shots. They fire shots of their own, destroying some segments of the Aparoid's wings.

"Think that worked?" Falco wondered before turning his attention to Slippy. "Hey, Froggy!"

"Don't call me "Froggy"! I hate that!" Slippy snapped at Lombardi.

"_Come on, Slip! Hurry up with that shield analysis!_" Krystal spoke.

"Alright, I'm bringing it up now. If we destroy the segments in its wings, we might be able to expose the core in its chest." Slippy analyzed.

"Falco?" Fox asked his wingman.

"You aim high, I'll aim low." Falco smirked as he shot two lower segments on the right wing and Fox destroyed the upper segments on the left wing. The Winged Aparoid retaliated with a fiery beam from its stinger, which misses the Arwings. The Arwings destroy the remaining segments.

"Great work, you guys!" Anna cheered. The now wingless Aparoid then used its beam to lift chunks of the ground and hurls them at Fox and Falco.

"I think that victory came too early." Elsa noticed the debris.

"_Incoming debris!"_ Cole warned from his com-link. Fox and Falco evaded the meteorites. The creature's chest cavity opened, revealing the pink orb within.

"The core's exposed! Now's our chance!" Krystal called out.

"Alright. All units, open fire!" Fox commanded as all of the Arwings fired their shots at the Aparoid's exposed core, dealing enough damage to destroy it. The defeated creature crashes to the ground, exploding shortly after.

"No way. They won." Korra gasped.

"Kitana, I believe all of the Aparoids are gone. It should be safe to come out now." Scarlett reported on her com-link.

"_Understood. I'll give Roland the news. Kitana out._" Kitana replied as she and the royal family exited the castle, only for one last Aparoid to release a cry from above. The Aparoid was about to pounce onto Roland, but it was shot down instantly by Fox. The royal family sees Fox in his Arwing, who gives them a two-finger salute. Roland sighs with relief as the townspeople of Dunwitty cheer on the combined efforts of the Scarlet Army and the Star Fox team.

"We're so glad you and your family safe, your majesty." Fox told Roland once he exited his ship. The other Arwings land beside him and his teammates exit them. Scarlet and her soldiers present themselves as well.

"Star Fox, Scarlett told me about you and your heroics and after seeing what happened, my family and I are now in your debt." Roland thanked them.

"So, are you certain you're okay?" Krystal asked.

"Thanks to all of you." Roland replied as he turned to Fox. "Fox, I really hate to ask more from you, but I would like you and your team to remain in Enchancia for the time being."

"Expecting more trouble, your majesty?" The Star Fox leader asked.

"These Aparoids, whoever sent them must be after my daughter's amulet and they'll stop at nothing to get their hands on it. All I ask is for you and your team to protect her at all costs." Roland requested.

"Of course, your majesty. We'll be sure Sofia stays safe." Fox accepted Roland's request as he entered his Arwing and began to ascend.

"We're all counting on you." Roland said as the Arwings take off.

"_Hey, Fox!_" Falco called out from his visor.

"Yeah?" Fox responded.

"_Any idea what the king meant by what he said about an amulet?_" Falco asked.

"I'm sure Scarlett has an explanation when we meet with her back in Cinnibar." Fox replied.

"_Huh, she'd better._" Falco glared as the Arwings flew back to Cinnibar, unaware that their actions were being watched.

* * *

In a dark location, a pair of dark crimson eyes is watching the Scarlet Army make their way back to Cinnibar. The video zooms in on Sofia.

"So, that girl has the Amulet of Avalor, eh?" A sinister voice rang out as its owner cracked a most malicious grin and chuckles evilly.

* * *

**(We leave the vault with some Shen Gong Wu. I have the Solar Saber, Silver has the Thorn of Thunderbolt, Judy has the Mantis Flip Coin, Ratchet has the Changing Chopsticks, Fox has the Sunstone Dragonfly, Falco has the Sound Sai, Slippy has the Cannon Blaster, Krystal has the Woozy Shooter, and Sofia has the Juju Flytrap. The Monks have their signature Shen Gong Wu)**

**Kimiko: Your tracker said it was somewhere in London, right?**

**Me: That's right.**

**Dojo: (Grows 5 times his size) Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get that Elemental Egg!**

**(Everyone hops on to Dojo and he flies off)**

**Clank: I most certainly hope we reach London in time.**

**Me: I hope so too, Clank. You readers may rate, review or fav. Archer out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Violet leads us back to the park, where she saw the orange comet land)**

**Violet: There it is in that crater.**

**(We approach the crater and see an orange crystal)**

**Fox: What's that?**

**Applejack: Could this crystal be the Element of Honesty?**

**?: You better believe it is!**

**(We look behind us and notice a scaly creature that is very familiar to Fox)**

**?: Miss me, McCloud?**

**Fox: General Scales?!**

**Violet: Who's he?**

**Krystal: General Scales, the leader of the SharpClaw tribe who nearly conquered Sauria. And he began his conquest by ambushing me.**

**Scales: That was the past. I gathered any remnants of my army that were still loyal to me and made my way here. Now hand over that crystal or else.**

**Me: Or else what?**

**(Scales snaps his fingers and his soldiers reveal Violet's parents as well as her younger brother, bound by rope)**

**Violet: Mom! Dad! Dash!**

**Scales: If you don't surrender the crystal, your family will be going for a swim.**

**Fox: Not a chance, Scales! I challenge you to a showdown! If I win, you release those three and we keep the crystal.**

**Scales: Very well, but if I win, the crystal and its power is mine and you will be my prisoner.**

**Fox: Deal.**

**(The park transforms into a platform surrounded by water)**

**Scales: You don't know how long I wanted to face you again, Fox McCloud.**

**Fox: The more things change, the more they stay the same.**

**Fox and General Scales: Gong Yi Tanpai!**

**(The next OCs belong to myself and Smoke)**

* * *

The Mercenary and the Princess

Chapter 7: The Amulet's Secret

Team Star Fox's Arwings touch down outside Cinnibar Castle as the four members enter the castle and see Dante.

"Hey, Fox." Dante greeted.

"Where's Scarlett? We have some questions we'd like to ask her." Falco requested.

"She's waiting for you in the briefing room." Dante told them. "Cobalt and Emerald are there too."

"Cobalt and Emerald?" Krystal asked.

"Two other warriors who fight with us. Cobalt joined after he saved Sofia from Emperor Shao Kahn and Emerald is putting together her own army. She's also the queen of Elm Reef." The half-demon demon hunter explained. "Now you better get going."

"Thanks." Fox said as he and his team continued to the briefing room, but stopped for a moment. "And don't think I've forgotten about our sparring match."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Dante grinned as he saw the Star Fox team leave. Minutes later, they reach the briefing room. Fox knocks on the door.

"Enter." They hear Scarlett's voice inside. Fox opens the door and they see Scarlett and two other warriors, one in blue and the other in green. They assume the one in blue to be Cobalt and the woman in green to be Emerald.

"So you two must be Cobalt and Emerald." Slippy assumed.

"That's correct." Cobalt nodded. "You four must be the Star Fox team. Emerald and I heard much about you from Scarlett."

"Especially how you defeated a tyrannical scientist over nine years ago." Emerald adds.

"How did you know about that?" Fox asked.

"Scarlett sent us a copy of your file." Cobalt replied.

"I don't know how you got a hold of our file, but what I want to know about is the amulet your apprentice Sofia is wearing." Falco demanded.

"Very well. Have a seat." Star Fox sat down to listen to Scarlett's tale about the Amulet of Avalor.

"Long ago, there was an ancient civilization known as the Kingdom of Maru. It was where the Amulet of Avalor was forged."

"And did you have any involvement in its creation?" Fox asked.

"You… could say that." She nodded. "Anyway, after Maru's disappearance, it became a family heirloom for the Kingdom of Avalor, which was passed down from parent to child. 42 years ago, its former Queen, Lucia gave it to her eldest daughter, Princess Elena on her fifteenth birthday so that it can protect her from harm. However, one fateful day, an evil sorceress named Shuriki attacked the kingdom and killed the king and queen." Star Fox gasps to this fact. "To protect the rest of the family, Alakazar, the kingdom's royal sorcerer, used a spell to place them in an enchanted painting while Elena stalled for time by taking on Shuriki herself."

"What happened then? Was she killed too?" Krystal asked with worry in her voice.

"No. Quite the opposite, actually. The Amulet protected her from Shuriki's spell, but at the cost of her own freedom, by pulling her within the amulet, transforming the red jewel into a purple jewel. She has been in there for forty-one years."

"Forty-one years?!" Slippy gasped.

"That's right. Believing Elena was gone forever, Shuriki took over the kingdom, not knowing that Elena would find someone to free her from the amulet and take back Avalor."

"And I take it that someone was Princess Sofia?" Fox asked.

"Exactly right. After Elena was freed and she reclaimed her kingdom, the amulet changed once again, to the ruby pink color it is today. And now, thanks to Sofia and her family, as well as the people of Avalor, Shuriki is no longer queen and Elena is in control of Avalor once again." Scarlett finished her tale. "As to why the amulet is protecting her, you can thank me for that."

"So you created the amulet and it made its way to Sofia?" Fox asked, bewildered.

"That's right. And as to how old I am, that's a trade secret." Scarlett grinned.

"That's quite the tale, Scarlett." Fox said, smiling.

"Thank you. Dismissed." Scarlett said. Before everyone else left, Scarlett spoke up again. "Oh, and Fox, can I speak with you alone?"

"Um…" Fox trailed off before facing his team. Krystal placed a hand on his shoulder and nods. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"Just try not to take too long now, Fox." Falco smirked as he left. The others followed suit, leaving Fox and Scarlett alone.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Fox asked.

"You remember when you told some of my soldiers in the training room about how you lost your father?" Scarlett asked her.

"That happened five years before the Lylat Wars. What about it?" Fox asked.

"Well, it reminded me of how I lost mine."

"What?"

"That's right. Like yours, my father was murdered, and by a turncoat, no less. Do you know who that turncoat is?" Fox shakes his head in reply. "It was the work of a fairy who was once a student of the good fairies: Miss Nettle."

"So a fairy called Miss Nettle killed your father and you saw it happen?" Fox asked.

"Yes. That experience left me emotionally scarred. Even now, I have nightmares of that dreadful day." Scarlett kept from crying. Fox placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Scarlett, I know just how you feel." Scarlett sat up, surprised at Fox's statement. "Ever since I was Sofia's age, I looked up to my father. He was my hero. The day I lost him to Andross was the day everything changed for me. Not only was I devastated to hear the news about his demise, I was heartbroken. Of course, to carry on his legacy, I brought the team he founded out of retirement."

"And is the team your proof of your honor to him?" Scarlett asked, to which Fox nods in approval. Scarlett smiles warmly, knowing how Fox feels.

"Thank you, Fox. Hearing from you makes me feel much better."

"The honor is mine, your majesty." Fox bowed in respect.

"Now, there's a sparring match that's waiting for you in the training hall." Scarlett reminded him.

"Good. I feel like I haven't fought in a long time, especially against your soldiers." Fox grinned as he walked out of the briefing room and toward the training hall, ready for his sparring match against Dante.

* * *

**(Fox and Scales parry each other's attacks, but Fox is driven towards the edge of the platform)**

**Scales: Seems you're backed into a corner. Time to claim what is mine!**

**(Scales charges at Fox with his sword)**

**Fox: Peppy once told me a beast is more dangerous when his back is against the corner.**

**(Fox dodges Scales' attack, grabs his arm and throws him over the edge and into the water)**

**Fox: I guess he was right.**

**(The park returns to normal as Scales is kneeling in defeat)**

**Scales: You may have defeated me, but mark my words, I will return someday! (Retreats with his army)**

**Rainbow Dash: And good riddance!**

**Twilight: Rainbow! Now's not the time for antagonizing.**

**Violet: She's right. Let's get that crystal and untie my family.**

**(Falco and I go over to Violet's family and untie them)**

**Mr. Incredible: Thank you. I have no idea how they got the jump on us.**

**Me: To be honest, that stumped me as well. But the important thing is you're safe and we have the crystal.**

**Tails: Guys! I found another signal from one of the Elements of Harmony! And it's coming from a place called Avalor.**

**Frank: Avalor?**

**Goku: You're not talking about the kingdom of Avalor?**

**Me: You heard of it?**

**Judy: From Sofia, yes.**

**Me: Then that's where we're going.**

**Dash: Hey, wait! Can we come too?**

**Krystal: I don't know…**

**Mrs. Incredible: Think about it. Helping you find these Elements of Harmony is the least we could do since you helped our daughter save us from that creep.**

**Mr. Incredible: And besides, even if we're gone, my buddy Frozone can keep this place safe until we come back.**

**Me: Well, alright. I'll explain everything to you on the way to Avalor. You readers may rate, review and fav. Archer out! Oh, and happy birthday, Mickey!**


End file.
